


Crossroads

by beautifulconcordia



Category: Hot in Cleveland
Genre: F/F, F/M, joria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulconcordia/pseuds/beautifulconcordia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joy and Victoria, return to Los Angeles after Melanie's wedding to start over once again in a town they first called home. New loves, new experiences and lots of change happens. This is the beginning of a new start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Victoria packs the last of the boxes. She was sad to be leaving Cleveland, but she knew what she had to do. And plus, Joy was coming along with her, electing to continue her college studies back in Los Angeles instead of remaining in Cleveland. They would miss Melanie, but with Melanie getting married, it was decided that the girls would move, and Melanie would remain with Alec. Elka would stay with Melanie, and continue to live in the guest house in the back.

‘That’s the last of our things,’ Victoria says, choking back tears as Joy uses the packaging tape to seal the box. Whipping out the sharpie, she marks the box with their names, and stands up to eye level with Victoria.

‘It will be alright, we’re at least going back to familiar territory, and plus, it’s one of your homes that you never sold,’ Joy says, taking Victoria’s hand in hers. It felt soft and warm. Victoria smiles, and squeezes Joy’s hand gently.

‘I’m glad you’re coming with me,’ Victoria says with a smile. Joy looks at her friend, rolling her eyes.

‘Of course I was! We always said that we’d live together if Melanie was to marry and we were kicked out.’ Joy knew that thought sounded awful, but it was true. She didn’t think she could live without Victoria. And Victoria herself didn’t think she could live without Joy. When Melanie announced she was getting married, Victoria took Joy aside, and they talked. They didn’t want to intrude on Melanie’s marriage, and plus, it meant them living on their own again, just the two of them.

_‘I have a home in Malibu, it’s one of two homes I didn’t sell after I moved here…and Oscar lives in the other home, so this one’s the only one left. We can move there and you can continue your studies and resurrect your business to pay for college while I continue to work at a local news station and find more acting work. How does this sound?’_

Joy smiles sweetly and nods. ‘It sounds absolutely perfect. Let’s do it.’ And in that very moment, Joy and Victoria decided to make the move. With both women at a crossroads, who knew what was going to happen. Would they find love, or happiness or success? Only time would tell, their new lives were just about to begin.

**It was Joy and Victoria, together, but not alone.**


	2. Californiaaaaaa

Joy yawns and looks at the clock, which read six in the morning. Groaning, she realizes she has a class in the morning at University of California. She chose the Los Angeles campus as it was the closest in proximity to Victoria’s house, and registered for a few courses. Sitting up in bed, she looks out her window to see the waves crashing against the private beach which sat adjoined to Victoria’s luxurious home. Smiling, Joy was glad to be back in familiar territory. She wonders what she needed to do today besides attend classes, and realizes that she doesn’t have anything else going on other than study group and then working at the salon for the afternoon. Using her connections with Taylor, their mutual best friend, she had learned that they were in need of someone at the local trendy salon. Joy rushes to get dressed, realizing she had her first class early, and she wanted to make a good impression on her classmates and professor, so she prepares the shower and grabs her clothes. Stepping in the shower, she washes her hair, and thinks about the day ahead. Hopefully, she’ll have her chance to start over again, and this time do it all right. While washing up, she hears a knock at the bathroom door. Joy rinses the shampoo out of her hair, and grabs a towel to put around her naked body. Thinking it was Victoria, she opens the door, only to find a young man waiting at the door, clad in no other than flannel bottoms. Blushing, Joy looks away.

‘I’m so sorry,’ the man says, clearly embarrassed. Victoria obviously didn’t tell him that she had a roommate. He clutches his towel.

Joy turns back to face him, and replies, ‘It’s alright. I presume Victoria didn’t tell you she and I live in the same house. She tends to do that a lot, I’m used to it. I assume you need the bathroom, so I’ll gather my things and I’ll go finish getting ready. Class is at nine anyway.’

The man looks at her, smiling. ‘Ah, fascinating…so where and what are you studying?’

Joy, still embarrassed and covering her nakedness with a towel, replies, ‘I’m at UCLA studying criminology.’ Just as she replies, she dashes to her room, covering herself with the towel. She wasn’t going to talk anymore, she needed to leave the situation and rid herself of the awkwardness she was feeling. Finishing getting dressed, she hears another knock and a familiar voice.

‘Joy, can I come in?’

Joy pulls her blouse on, and turns to the door. ‘Sure, I guess.’

Victoria walks in, hair still a bit disheveled and in her negligee. Joy raises an eyebrow, knowing Victoria had sex last night. She always knew, and plus, she could hear Victoria’s scream in the early morning hours. Victoria sits herself next to Joy, and looks at her.

‘I’m sorry about this morning. It didn’t cross my mind that I should have told Xavier about you living here.’

Joy looks at her, replying,’ it’s fine really. I could hear you guys in the room next door.’ In that moment, Victoria blushes.

‘I’m so sorry you were woken up by us having sex. I know you have a big day today, and I should have tried harder to keep it down. Are we good?’

Joy hugs her friend. ‘Of course. It’s the perks of sharing a house together. We’re used to it though; it’s just so weird without Mel though.’ Victoria hugs her tight.

‘I know, ‘she whispers to Joy. ‘It’s hard not having her here either, but we’ll be used to it in time…it’s only been a few weeks since we moved out and we’re supposed to fly back for the wedding, remember?’

Joy nods, remembering June was the month Melanie chose for her wedding to Alec. By then, Joy would be done with her first full year of university in Los Angeles, and Victoria, probably up for some small role or something of the sort. Victoria smiles and gets up, heading towards the door.

‘Why don’t I go get dressed and we’ll go out for breakfast…just us. And then I’ll drop you off for classes on my way to auditions. Sounds good?’

Joy smiled at the offer. ‘I’d like that, ‘she says smiling.

Victoria grins. ‘Good. I’ll go get ready and then we’ll head out.’ She smiles and leaves the room, and Joy smiles. She found it weird how happy it made her to have Victoria to herself, even just for a little while. This morning’s encounter with Victoria’s latest fling made her wonder about how she felt about Victoria, because when she saw the guy standing there, she was insanely jealous. She didn’t know what she felt anymore. Victoria kept bringing home new flings and the more she did, the more jealous Joy felt. Suddenly she found herself wishing she had Victoria to herself. Usually, she’d tell Victoria about this all, but she didn’t want to tell her just yet. She was pretty sure Victoria felt nothing more than friendship out of Joy, and she was afraid to make things awkward since they were living together.


End file.
